warriorsnewprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
MeadowClan
MeadowClan is a group of cats that live out on the open meadows of the forest territories. The Clan's founder, Storm Breeze, named the Clan after the Meadow that her Clan freely explored and enjoyed. Clan Description MeadowClan is known for their speed, agility, friendliness, and openness. The Clan seems to be an open book, having nothing to hide from any Clan, or any other cat. They prefer the fresh, open air to the cover of forest or the wetlands. They are considered the fastest of the Clan cats, and are considered to be the most quick witted amongst the other Clans. MeadowClan cats often have better stamina, and long, aglile bodies to help them bound across the open grasslands of their territories. MeadowClan's main prey are hares and rabbits. They also hunt squirrels, various birds such as crows, field mice, and occasionally a chicken that has escaped its Twolegs. They are known to not care what the other Clans' opinions of them are, and they are the least likely to start battles between other Clans. They can also be nervous and quick to flee in battle, due to lack of cover in the open grassland. They are known for quick, brutal attacks, and then quickly fleeing. Territory 'Borders/Location' MeaodwClan is in the bottom left corner of the map. Their territory borders MountainClan to the north and ForestClan to the east. MeadowClan’s territory is decently sized, and much like WindClan’s lake territory, much of their territory is open meadow. It’s very grassy and has many hills. MeadowClan’s border with MountainClan is a small cliff type drop off, directly past the Gathering Hill. However, many battles have been fought over the border, due to MountainClan claiming the border should go all the way to the far side of the Gathering Hill. MeadowClan and ForestClan share a much simpler border. The border is a small dirt Two-Leg path that runs all the way to the Gathering Hill. At the edge of MeadowClan territory, the opposite way from the Gathering Hill, is a Two-Leg den that is only used in Greenleaf. 'Camp' 'General' The MeadowClan camp sits in shallow stone hollow, that is open on the south end. Their camp is enclosed on the south end by a large boulder and several bushes, which also make up a few of the dens. Unlike other Clans, MeadowClan is very open, and they don’t see many attacks on their camp due to their camp being far off in the southwestern portion of the territories. A large dead oak sits on the right side of their camp, making up the Leader’s Den and the Leader’s Branch. Leader’s Den/Leader's Branch= The Leader’s den is in a hollowed-out portion of a dead oak tree on the right side of the MeadowClan camp. The den is small, being only big enough for the leader, a possible mate, and one or two other cats. Outside the den, directly above the den entrance, is a large branch that the leader uses to address the Clan. Ceremonies are held at the base of the tree, so kits and apprentices do not have to scale the dead tree. |-| Medicine Cat’s Den= The medicine den is in the side of the stone hollow in a cave. Growing plants cover the den’s entrance. Inside the den is a main area where the medicine cats work. They have an herb storage to the left, and a large area for sick nests on the right. The medicine cats sleep near the herb storage. |-| Apprentice’s Den= The apprentice’s den is on the south side of camp, being one of the bushes that help enclose the camp. The den, like other MeadowClan dens, is not as air tight as other Clans. The MeadowClan cats prefer the open and fresh air. The apprentices den is in the south-western corner, to the left of the elder’s den. |-| Elder’s Den= The elder’s den is between the apprentice and warrior dens in the south portion of camp. The den is in a bush, like the others. The den’s entrance is covered by sedge and protected, keeping the cold out for the elderly cats. Behind the Elder’s den is a large boulder, that helps protect the elders, and the camp itself. |-| Warrior’s Den= The warrior’s den is next to the elder’s den in a bush. The large bush gives room to all the warriors. Much like the other Clans, the most senior warriors sleep toward the center, while the younger sleep closer to the edge of the den. |-| Nursery= The nursery is in the most protected spot of the camp. It’s in a cave in the north rock wall. The nursery cave is much bigger than the medicine cat’s den. There is a thorn barrier that the cats squeeze through to get in. Inside the den is a quiet cove with a smooth floor and walls. There is enough room for three or four queens and their kits. 'Other Places' Boulder Watchpost= The boulder that lies directly behind the elder’s den is also used as a watchpost. Warriors and apprentices take turn posting watch on top of the large rock. Category:Clan